<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Into You by tokyeons (stylsh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328703">Still Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylsh/pseuds/tokyeons'>tokyeons (stylsh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossposted from aff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Relationship ChanKai, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this a long time ago, Non-Graphic Smut, Pls don't hurt me, fem!jongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylsh/pseuds/tokyeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin and Chanyeol have been dating for a really long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"ok so i needed something to fill my fluff need and i needed to make something for my buddy justin, since he's chankai trash and i am too so i made him a very late christmas present. you're welcome, bud. also yeah fluff and domestic. everything i need in life. aand kai's a girl bc why not." me, 2017</p><p>ok so like it says above i wrote this in 2017 and im just crossposting it from aff. don't judge my awful writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WAKING UP NEXT to Park Chanyeol had lost all of it's excitement. All the warmth and happiness and kisses had washed away. Seeing his serene face of slumber and tousled hair had made Jongin's face contort into a smile, and press kisses along his neck and jaw, waking up to him grumbling and nuzzling into Jongin's neck. Complaining about not wanting to get up and staying in the warm embraces they shared with each other, that was how it started out.</p><p>Jongin loves waking up next to Chanyeol, it's something she finds to be quite calming and almost reminiscent. This is sometimes, however, when she's not waking up to him breathing down her neck or his large body sleeping on her hair. It's these times when she reaches over and pinches his stomach or pulls on his hair and he awakens with a groan or a yelp, sometimes resulting in him falling off the bed. It's not the wake up call they used to have, that wasn't even really awakening but this is how life goes. Jongin gets a boyfriend, she dates him for years, and they lose all romance.</p><p>She remembered going to the bathroom in the morning and brushing her teeth and finding Chanyeol's hand wrap around her waist and he pecks her with a mouth full of toothpaste, she remembered whining and shoving him out of the bathroom and washing her face. She remembers hip bumping him when she finished before him and going into the kitchen to make breakfast</p><p>These days, they make dirty jokes and puns in the bathroom that had once led to Jongin laughing so hard she spat toothpaste in her boyfriend's face. He cursed and she laughed her ass off, and ran away as he screeched in pain and then walked into the kitchen with red eyes. Jongin would make a joke about drugs and he'd kick the leg of the chair she was sitting on and she would land on what she was laughing off only minutes before. She'd kick his legs before he got away and he'd faceplant on the hardwood floor and end up with a bloody nose. Jongin would seat him in a chair and pull up one in front of him, wiping off the blood and the left over toothpaste. She'd laugh and he'd whine about her abusing him, and she'd just say it was his own fault. </p><p>They'd do errands on a Saturday, where the weather was tepid and the sky was a vibrant blue. Chanyeol would talk about work and Jongin would look for cereal Chanyeol finished because he stayed up too late watching some animated TV show. They'd bicker over toilet paper because Chanyeol's ass only likes double ply but Jongin yells at him saying that double ply is way to expensive right now ever since he tried to fix the bathroom faucet of a leak and ended up taking the entire faucet out. Chanyeol would make the argument saying 'hey at least I found your ring' and Jongin would scoff and grab single ply and say she uses toilet paper much more than him.</p><p>Lunch would happen in a overcrowded cafe, where Chanyeol would be scrolling through his phone and Jongin would be flipping through one of her textbooks, and sipping at some kind of highly sugared, very flavoured coffee that Chanyeol would say isn't even coffee anymore but sugar and some other stuff. Jongin would kick him in the shin and he'd kick her back, and they'd get into some sort of kicking fight and they'd see the bruises on their knees and shins later. </p><p>The rest of the afternoon would compose of either Jongin going out to study with friends, hang out with friends, and just being away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol is her boyfriend, sure, but being with him all the time is a bit too much. Especially since he's a doofus and stupid. </p><p>They'd meet up for dinner back at the apartment, and Jongin would either watch Chanyeol cook with her stomach growling or her chin on the table, and then she'd lick her lips and bat her eyelashes when Chanyeol mentioned there is garlic bread. It'd follow with some sweet talk and maybe even dirty talk but Chanyeol is way past the point where she can seduce him into getting up from his meal. Another bruise is added to his shin as she grumbles and goes up to grab a garlic bread, and Chanyeol will ask for another and she'll bark a refusal, but will come back with two pieces of garlic bread in her hand: both of them hers. </p><p>After dinner is probably watching TV, where Chanyeol would sprawl out on the couch and Jongin would cuddle herself under his arm and switching whatever channel he was watching to some sort of dance competition, and Chanyeol would exclaim in protest, and snatch the remote from her hands and change the channel. This will probably continue until Chanyeol has Jongin pinned against the couch, her chocolate brown hair falling from her shoulders and she laughs and makes a motion to knee him in the shin, but he dodges professionally, and presses a kiss to her lips. Her fingers will card through his coffee coloured hair, lips sliding against each other in such a familiar way, her legs lifting up and wrapping around his waist.</p><p>Chanyeol brings Jongin into the bedroom, and through laughs and kisses they end up stripped of clothing, fingers pressed against cheeks and grazed across skin, groans and moans of pleasure not loud enough to be heard from afar, but loud enough to be heard between each other. </p><p>After the high, the climax, Jongin's head in nuzzled against Chanyeol's chest and his fingers play in her long locks, he kisses her forehead before whispering, and closing his eyes, falling asleep.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"what even is this -- domestic!chankai and tons of fluff idek i just wanted some sort of comeback or something idEK KNOW MAN." me, 2017</p><p>thanks for reading this bad fic :' )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>